pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Armageddon (PG3D)
The Armageddon is the third and final upgrade to the Apocalypse 3000. It is located in the Premium section of the Armory, and was added in the 5.4.1 update. The Armageddon is extremely powerful. The Armageddon is also the most expensive weapon to get and one of the most powerful weapons in the entire game. With 4 rounds in just one launcher, it can quickly unleash tremendous firepower in a instant, as well as wipe out large groups of players or zombies to bump the kill count up nicely or help your allies in Team Battle march their way to victory as purchasing and upgrading this destructive device is worth all the efforts in earning coins. Use The Armageddon is a Rocket Launcher, and much like it's previous models, it does area damage, and has a 4x zoom, it holds 4 rockets in the launcher, with another 8 in reserve. The reserve can be maxed out to 12 rockets, totaling to 16 rockets. The drawback is, that people can see the rocket launch, and they will kill you. Try to use this as a close combat gun, but be careful using it very close, as this weapon may inflict self-damage. Do not try to use this a a long-range weapon because the missiles are slow enough to let people jump out of the way. Tips and Tricks Tip: This weapon can do rocket jumps, however, it will induce self explosion damage, a way to help defend this is to buy a helmet (preferably the Ruby Helmet) that defends against self explosion damage.To avoid self damage try jumping before shooting. This will ensure no damage taken if done right. Tip: When used in Single-Player modes, it can kill many monsters instantly, making it a great weapon for Coin Farming. (Note: run up to the monsters and jump on top of them and shoot down at their heads. This will make it easier to kill large hoards of enemy's such as the double headed zombies) Trick: The Armageddon has a slow reload, so use the weapon switch trick to reload it instantly. (If you don't know how, when reloading, switch to another weapon, then switch back.) Tip: If you want to rocket jump with guns (including Armageddon and other area damage guns) you can jump and then rocket jump, which will not damage you. Trivia * The Armageddon is based off the real world M202 Flame Assault Shoulder (FLASH) rocket launcher, used in Vietnam and present day to replace WWII era flame throwers by firing 66mm Incendiary rounds which burst into flames on impact. However, in-game it fires explosive rounds. * This is by far the most expensive weapon in the game. * Due to this weapon having such high damage which results in a one hit kill, many high-ranked players wield this weapon. * Having area damage this weapon can give an immediate double kill if aimed correctly. * The Armageddon is fairly better if accompanied with the ninja tabi boots. * This weapon functions like the rocket launcher in Team Fortress 2. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Upgrades Category:Explosive